rtofandomcom-20200214-history
Character Template
Description Name: Niea Type: Power Class: Bunny Job: Schoolgirl Reason for coming to Caballa Island: The schoolgirl Niea is an all-around athlete who has never lost in any kind of athletic competition. While she was getting bored with her usual excellence in ordinary sports, she was offered a chance to save the boxing club of her school. Niea soon sets her goal of obtaining the Junior Championship. While training, she sees the one and only boxing glove made of mammoth leather in an auction and comes to Caballa Island to earn money to buy her treasure. Gameplay: Bunnies are the female counter-part of the Power Type classes. They have cute boxing gloves and a school uniform. She focuses on one-to-one combat and can use skills to move fast and block or counter other physical moves. Hair Dye Bunny Hair Dye 1,400 Points Pearl Dye Coloring 2,700 Points Job Tree simply remove job trees you dont need Power Type - Bunny 1st job 2nd job pure 3rd job hybrid 3rd job Schoolgirl Boxer Champion Duelist Skills Skills Skills Skills Power Type - Buffalo 1st job 2nd job pure 3rd job hybrid 3rd job Fighter Warrior Gladiator Mercenary Skills Skills Skills Skills Power Type - Polar Bear 1st job 2nd job 3rd job Jr. Schoolgirl Veterinarian Zoologist Skills Skills Skills Magic Type - Sheep 1st job 2nd job pure 3rd job hybrid 3rd job Librarian Bard Soul Master Witch Skills Skills Skills Skills Magic Type - Dragon 1st job 2nd job pure 3rd job pure 3rd job hybrid 3rd job Shaman Magician Dark Lord Priest Wizard Skills Skills Skills Skills Skills Sense Type - Lion 1st job 2nd job pure 3rd job hybrid 3rd job Engineer Inventor Scientist Cyber Hunter Skills Skills Skills Skills Sense Type - Fox 1st job 2nd job pure 3rd job hybrid 3rd job Archaeologist Explorer Thief Master Hunter Lord Skills Skills Skills Skills Charm Type - Raccoon 1st job 2nd job pure 3rd job hybrid 3rd job Teacher Card Master Gambler Duke Skills Skills Skills Skills Charm Type - Cat 1st job 2nd job pure 3rd job hybrid 3rd job Model Entertainer Primadonna Diva Skills Skills Skills Skills Advancement Boxer Jeanne - Bunny 2nd Job Quest NPC: Boxer Jeanne Location: Relics Town - Azteca Base XP: 1,000,000 TM XP: 12,000,000 Request: Growth Badge, 3x 100k Galder Check Quest Cycles: 1x Condition: Level 60+ and TM level 50+ Cycle 1: Sign of Fighting Spirit Notes: Boxer Jeanne can be found at Room of Job Administrator 1 too (located in Garden of Skill Master (Megalopolis)). Growtd Badge is dropped by Kaboom (Lv. 60) located in Caballa Relics Dungeon 4 and 100k Galder Check is bought from Andrew for 105,000 Galders. After advancing, your Bunny's sprite art will change to tdeir new job look, and your Bunny is now able to wear Capes. At any time you can revert to your first job look (Schoolgirl) by paying 50,000 Galders to Louis Bitton, and 50,000 Galders again to change back to second job look (Boxer). Skills Schoolgirl's skills TM Name 30 Armor Breaker 10 Bull's Eye 20 Burning Rave 45 Hyper Beat 20 Luck Breaker 25 Pumping Heart 20 Sense Breaker 20 Shockvibe 1 Shockwave 0 Steel Punch 50 Tornado Bomb 40 Upper Smash Category:Templates